The Royal Warrior
by fallensnowflake
Summary: Anna veers off her path of royalty to become a knight. She avoids the life of luxury until meets the elder sibling of the young twin boys she saved. Never had she expected her life and mistakes to resurface after the encounter. All she knows is she's in for more than she bargained for. (Elsanna Non-incest)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever and I am super nervous about sharing this. This is just the prologue and really to see if I should continue this story or not. This is Elsanna, so if you are uncomfortable with it, then I'm sorry don't read it. Please be nice and reviews are welcome. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Disclaimer, I do not own Frozen.)**

* * *

In the small kingdom of Evon, the Queen had given birth to a small daughter that struggled to make it through the harsh winter night after her birth. The little girl had a fuzzy head of strawberry blonde hair and bright turquoise eyes filled with wonder. The newborn princess was small, but her soul was fierce as she pushed through and made it through the chilling night. The kingdom and her parents gave a sigh of relief that another child had not been lost to the winter. She was named Anna and her parents were more than excited that she would be the next queen of Evon.

The Queen and King soon found out that their daughter would be a handful. Each hour she would cry to be held, fed, or changed without a moments rest. When she was awake, she would constantly be crawling off somewhere if she was not supervised. Her red hair expressed her vibrant personality as she wiggled and moved about. Her eyes would watch every single little thing going around her so she would not miss anything.

6 years passed and Anna gave her parents a run for their money every day from the time the sun rose and the sun set on the fjord. She tore through the halls at lighting speed past the servants and her siblings, knocking flower pots over. Her parents grew increasingly frustrated that their daughter's terrible two's are lasting longer than they would have hoped.

"Anna, a princess walks like a lady, they do not run through the halls like a horse in the field." Her mother and father, Queen Amira and King Vincent, called after her.

Anna halted and groaned "Yes, Mama, yes, Papa." she said before she took off running again, stopping at the window that viewed the courtyard.

Queen Amira and her husband rubbed their temples tiredly. Their daughter had the beauty of a princess, but nothing more that was needed to rule a kingdom.

Little Anna watched in awe at the knights that sparred in the courtyard. A large smile was plastered on her face and she knew right then she wanted to be a knight instead of a princess. Unfortunately, her parents would be keeping her from that dream she had made, but a lone knight, Sir Cedric, supported her dream.

Sir Cedric had caught her in the weaponry storage impressively slashing the child's sword made for young squires, like a natural sword hand. He watched silently in the background as the young princess sheathed the sword and picked up a small bow with an arrow. Cedric observed as the girl nocked an arrow, and with a little bit of struggle, drew back before letting go. The arrow had run straight through an apple that was perched on a shield.

"Your highness, may I ask what you are doing here?" Cedric asked with a booming voice that made

Anna nearly drop the arrow on her foot that she was about to nock, and let out a shriek.

"Please don't tell Mama or Papa!" Anna pleaded when she realized she had been caught red handed.

"You have my word, your highness, but how did you learn to swing a sword and shoot an arrow like that? You are a natural at it if I may so myself."

Anna shuffled her feet on the ground "I watched you and the other knights and archers practice through the palace windows. I come here every night to practice."

The elder knight raised an eyebrow and chuckled "Why is that, princess?"

"I want to be a knight, not a princess." She proclaimed proudly, but then looked at Cedric with a hopeful expression "Can you teach me secretly?"

The knight pondered that for a moment then smiled "I suppose, we wouldn't want natural talent to go to waste now would we?"

The next night Cedric waited for the young princess in the stables. He heard the patter of footsteps that would belong to a child, and he bowed when he saw the princess. She smiled and he gave a light smile at her excited posture. She was bouncing in place as her eyes flickered around the room. He tossed her a practice stick and it landed at her feet. Anna tilted her head and looked curiously at Cedric.

"What's this?"

The knight chuckled "That would be a practice stick. We will be using this for a little while before we start sparring with real swords."

Anna frowned and she looked at the practice stick with hatred "But I already know how to use a real sword."

Cedric scratched at his pepper black beard "You know how to thrash a sword correctly, but you do not know how to use one in battle. We will be using these so you do not hurt yourself and end up with fresh cuts to make your parents suspicious."

Anna's mouth formed an 'o' and she nodded. She picked up the practice stick and got in her stance. Cedric used his practice stick and pushed her over with the tip of it. She landed flat on her back with an '_oof'_.

"You're too squared up and you are putting all your weight on your right foot. If you do not distribute your weight properly, someone will use that against you and do exactly what I just did."

The little girl frowned, but nodded her head in understanding. She adjusted her stance and Cedric lunged forward. Anna stepped out of the way, but she was too slow to deflect the stick. Cedric had swiped her feet from underneath her and pressed the point of his stick to her chest.

"Now you're a dead princess."

Anna frowned deeply and got back in her stance. She held her stick with her right hand and the other to the side of her. Cedric began as offense and she deflected her attacks, but as he went to swipe for her left, he went for her right instead and swiped her legs out from underneath her. The young princess gazed at him in disbelief as she glanced at the point of stick on her chest that held her to the ground.

"You cheated, you were going left, but you went right."

Cedric lifted the girl up and bent down at one knee to look into her eyes. He could see she was disappointed in herself, but the fire was still in her turquoise eyes.

"I did not cheat, dear princess, I simply used the art of swordplay. The only reason why you had lost was because you did not observe."

Anna pursed her lips "I did observe Sir Cedric!"

"You observed, but not properly."

Anna tilted her head and her eyes were full of curiosity "What do you mean?"

Cedric stood and her gently swiped the stick to her left, but did not make contact with her body "You watched my weapon only. You have to watch everything about me. My shoulders, torso, feet, my sword, and most importantly my eyes." He then changed his mark to her right side and she deflected it.

"Why watch the eyes when the sword is the one that will kill you?"

"The sword only assists in the killing. The true killer in the one wielding the sword. The sword will lie to you, and possibly his body for a moment, but the eyes never will. The eyes show everything about the person; from fear of death to the actions that will come next. A simple flicker of the eyes can determine life or death for you."

Anna nodded in understanding and she got in her stance. "I want to try again."

Cedric smiled and lunged for her left side. Anna's eyes carefully watched her mentor, her eyes flickering to his sword, to his torso, and his eyes. She deflected and side stepped the blows, but as Cedric went for her right, he changed to left, and she had her leg hit. Anna grunted and she got back into her stance.

"You are not watching." He reminded with a taunting voice.

After a few more tries, she had began to catch up. Cedric went for her left arm, but Anna had caught the flicker in his eyes that glanced to her right leg. She swiped her stick to the right spot and she had caught his stick. Cedric smiled and put the point of the practice stick into the ground before bowing.

"Very good, your highness, but that is enough for today. We will do more tomorrow as long as you do not get caught."

* * *

A couple of more years had passed and Eira was now 8 and visiting princes her age had come to her kingdom as potential suitors for the Crown Princess by order of her parents. She was forced into a fluffy pink dress and her strawberry blonde hair in a tight bun. She grumbled the entire time and stood stiffly due to the corset.

Boys from neighboring kingdoms swarmed her and the turquoise eyes that belonged to the princess glared at all of them causing all but one to back away. The persistent 10 year old boy was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, a auburn haired boy with sharp olive green eyes and tannish skin that emphasized his hair and eyes. He also had an irritating smug look stuck on his face. Hans was 13th in line to the throne for his kingdom right behind his 12th older brothers.

"My father says you and I will be married and I will be king, which means you will be my queen."

Anna looked at him with disgust "I want to be a knight, not a queen."

The boys busted out laughing at the girl's proclamation, and Hans sneered. "Girls are meant to have children, not go into battle like us."

Anna puffed up her chest "I can best all of you."

After she said that she lunged at a large boy, kicking him in the stomach and elbowing him in between the shoulder blades, knocking him in the dirt. All the boys, except Hans, backed up with wide eyes and took off. Anna's parents watched in horror as their daughter gave a swift kick to Hans's groin, before she climbed a tree to get as far away as possible from the prince. After the boy had been taken away by a servant had Anna thought about coming down from that tree. Her parents came storming from the castle and she cringed at the sight of their angered faces.

"Anna, get down this instant!" Her mother shouted and Anna dropped down in front of her. Her mother grabbed her by the ear and dragged her into the castle causing her to yelp.

"Ow, Mama that hurts!" The young princess whined.

Her parents frowned and her father spoke harshly "You are to stay into your room until one of the servants call you for dinner. During which, you will apologize to Prince Hans and King Otis for harming him. Afterwards, you will report back to your room to think about what you have done."

The dinner had commenced and she was released from her room for the time being. She trudged into the Great Hall and she was greeted by the rest of the noble bloods that were staying in the castle, but Hans had made his way over to her.

"Good evening Princess Anna, I am glad you will be attending dinner with us."

Anna glanced back to her parents and they nodded slightly. Her eyes flickered to Cedric, and even he had the same dour expression on his face. She sighed and curtsied, even if she hated the formality.

"Your highness, I am sorry for my actions earlier this day. I do hope you are alright, I hope you can forgive me." She apologized to Hans in a monotone voice. She saw his eyes widened slightly in surprise at the apology.

"I am just fine, and I do forgive you princess. May I have the honor of sitting besides you at the table?"

"You may."

She ate quietly for the rest of the evening, soon returning to her room for the rest of the night since Cedric had cancelled her practice due to her actions. She laid on the bed as she twiddled her sword in her hands that she kept stashed underneath the bed.

* * *

Anna was 12 and while in the hall she had her 10 year old brother Dillon, who was born just after her, in a headlock and he was screaming for mercy. This was one of those days where she was free from Prince Hans and could play with her redheaded brother.

The Prince of the Southern Isles had been visiting her every couple of months since their first meeting. She had to commend the boy for his persistence because even if she would climb a tree to get away from him, he would try to follow her up. When he was not in Evon, he would always write to her, and she would receive weekly letters simply asking how she was doing and if she was doing well.

Anna never responded to his letters. Not even once.

"Anna, let your brother go this instant! This is not the appropriate behavior you should be displaying as a future queen!" Her father, King Vincent, shouted.

Anna dropped her brother and looked to her father who was red with anger, and she shrunk back slightly at the sight. Her eyes welled up with tears "I don't want to be queen! It's not fun at all."

"You will be queen and you need to stop these frivolous dreams of yours to become a knight!"

Anna took off down the hall to her room and locked the door. She reached under her bed and grabbed the sword that she had stashed there, which was given to her by Cedric, and began furiously swinging it around, slashing the air. Anna climbed out her window and went to the stables where her horse was and took off, cursing and punching the air, wishing that Cedric would come back from war between Evon and the Southern Isles so she could ease her nerves by sparring with him.

A day had passed and she arrived back at the castle by going through her window. She walked down to the Great Hall where her parents and advisors were having a discussion. Anna had noticed two people in particular at the table; King Otis and Prince Hans.

"Perfect timing Princess Anna, we have much to discuss!" Anna looked around confused at the men and her parents at the table, and she could tell they knew something she did not.

"Father, Mother, what's going on?"

"The war between the Southern Isles and Evon is over upon an agreement that you will be betrothed to his highness, Prince Hans."

"Be- what?!" Anna shouted as she stomped her foot down, but she perked up slightly at the fact the war was over "Where is Sir Cedric?"

Everyone blanched and their gazes avoided the young princess, knowing the bond between her and the knight, but not for the exact reason they thought. They simply assumed that the knight was a good influence on the princess, not for the secret training they had. King Vincent cleared his throat, and she looked at her father expectantly.

"Sir Cedric was missing in battle a few days ago, before the agreement for your betrothal was made. We can only assume he has passed."

Anna's jaw unhinged and she stared at the group of people, hoping they were joking. Her heart shattered at the fact her master was gone. He was like a father figure to her as he taught her how to fight and perfect archery. He was the only one that encouraged her to follow her dreams and supported her decisions, Anna only saw him as a parent rather than her own, who only held her back. Her eyes glazed over with tears as she clenched her fists and she glared at the now 14 year old prince and his father.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed as pointed an accusatory finger at Hans.

"I'm sorry dear, I do not understand." Prince Hans spoke as held his soon-be-wife's hand.

Anna yanked her hand away and took a step back. "I'm not going to marry you!"

Anna was furious, she was not going to marry the boy who came from the kingdom that took Cedric from her life.

"Do as you are told for once in your life, Anna!" Queen Amira shouted as she slammed her fist on the table, her body language was angered, but her eyes were pleading.

"But Mother, I am only 12! I can't marry him, I want to marry someone I love and I do not love him at all!"

"You will be married in 4 years time when you turn 16. It is settled." Her father said coldly.

Anna looked back and forth between Hans and her parents, silently pleading for them to reconsider. Hans had his usual smug look on his face as his sharp olive green eyes bore into Anna, and he grabbed her hand again, pulling her closer. His grip on her hand was bone crushing tight and she yelped out in pain.

"Mother, I will not!" Anna shouted at she tried to free herself from his grip, but to no avail.

"You are a princess and you have duties to fulfill. This is one of them, whether you like it or not."

"I am no princess. I do not even know who I am because of you." Anna replied with venom in her voice, but again, she yelped in pain as Hans's gripped tightened. She may have sounded like a brat, but at this moment, she couldn't find herself to care.

"Come on dear, we have much to discuss." Hans said as he tugged on her hand.

Anna swung around and punched him in that smug face of his, causing him to release her as the sound of his nose being broken erupted into the quiet room. Everyone gasped and ran towards the prince, while Anna tore down the hall. She needed to leave and she needed to leave now while it was still dark. Anna packed her sword, which she named _Soul's Bane_, and longbow up with a few pairs of clothes, before she climbed out the castle window and down to her horse. Anna and her horse dashed through the landscape leaving her kingdom behind, before hopping on the nearest ship for a ride to the farthest kingdom.

Anna felt as if she had begun as a new person when she stepped onto the new kingdom's soil and she traveled the land until she came upon a guild that had given her shelter and in return she taught them sword fighting for defenses, but she never gave them her true identity. Never once had she regretted her decision and she always spoke to Cedric before she fell asleep each night so the hole in heart would feel a little less empty each time, but it never did happen.

Back in Evon, her parents had discovered her missing and sent the entire kingdom to search for their lost princess. Her parents and sibling mourned their missing family member each day, but carried on with their lives and Dillon was announced Crown Prince of Evon. The King and Queen of Evon were lost since their first born had never returned home.

Prince Hans was filled with rage since his chance at the throne was diminished and he reluctantly left Evon, since it was determined the princess would not be returning and the marriage contract was broken; however, the war remained over. The only thing that he had left of his ex-fiance was a broken and bruised nose.

There were rumors going around that the lost princess was killed by a group of assassins or she was dead in the woods somewhere. Days had turned to months, and months turned into years and the Crown Princess had never returned and there was no sign of her at all in the world, she had dropped off the face of the Earth entirely.

The search had stopped and Vincent and Amira decided that their daughter would never be returning or she was dead somewhere. 10 years had passed and they never stopped thinking of their daughter, blaming themselves for her disappearance, but there was a small part of them that still flickered with hope that the lost princess would return.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I appreciate the few followers, favorite, and the review! I still do not know if I will continue this story, but so far I am just rolling with it. I was told in the prologue that it had some Golden Snowflake vibes to it and I actually haven't read the story yet, but once I had starting reading it, I realized! I am so sorry if it appeared that way, I did not attend to because my actual influence for Anna's character for this was Arya Stark from the Game of Thrones (Really good show I recommend it). This is actually an original story that I have written and I am halfway through it. It has the same plot, but with original characters that I have adjusted for this fic. Before I go on forever with this, here is Chapter 1! Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : A Chance Encounter

Outside the Grimshaw Woods in the kingdom of Arendelle traveled a young warrior. She was no knight by any means, but a fighter and a travelling sword hand. She whistled a simple tune as she patted the hilt of her 3 foot broadsword that was held in its scabbard on her right hip. Her armor clanked, as it was too big for her small frame, and her helm was rested on the hilt of her sword. A longbow was placed over her torso and the quiver of arrows was attached to her left hip. Her vibrant strawberry blonde hair was in two loose pigtails that rested over her chest lazily and her bangs were pushed aside messily to the right where they rested just above her eyes. Her piercing turquoise eyes focused straight ahead on the path ahead of her and a light smile twitched on light pink lips in between the tune she whistled. She had lightly tanned skin from the sun and a long pink scar on her right cheek that extended about the length of her eye. The young warrior entered a small tavern and was greeted by a portly older gentleman.

"Anna, what are you doing here? The summer tourney isn't till the 5th month." He greeted with a broad smile.

"Yes I know Kane, but there is a royal tourney is 3 days time."

"A royal tourney you say? But those are for royal knights, lords, and princes, which you are not." He said matter-of-factly as he gave her an incredulous look.

Anna looked around, leaned closer, and whispered, "Yes I know, that's why I plan to sneak in."

Kane's eyes went wide and he nearly dropped the mug he was cleaning. "Are you out of your mind child? Sure you can enter the other tourneys, but this is a royal tourney, they could kill you if you're caught, which you will be since you have to take your helm off eventually."

Anna huffed and she took a large gulp of ale "I know, that's why I plan to win, and I'm not a child anymore, I'm 22."

"Your age may say you are not a child, but you sure act like one. What is making you do this?"

Anna shrugged "I want to prove my worth, the 1000 gold pieces is just an extra."

Kane sighed and set down the mug he was cleaning "Alright, I can't keep you from it and if I did, Cedric will be turning over in his grave. I never knew him, but the way you speak of him tells it all."

Anna raised her mug slightly and reached in her money sack "Yeah, here's 10 gold pieces for the room tonight, I'll be out by dawn. I'm taking a pint to my room."

Kane nodded and handed her a pint of ale and she walked up the stairs to the attic. It was no inn, but her 'room' was better than sleeping in the forest for the night, especially in the cold weather at this time of year.

Anna removed her cloak and unfastened the belt that held her quiver and sword, laying them down gently in the corner of the room. She detached her armor, after she removed her longbow, which came crashing to floor in a heap. Anna took a long stretch, popping her joints in several places, before removing her boots and she then laid on the wooden floor, covering herself with her cloak for some warmth. Sleep quickly came over her as her head hit the ground.

* * *

The young warrior woke up and looked out the window, seeing it was still night, but dawn was just beginning to appear. She fastened her armor, belt, and weapons, before exiting the tavern to the chilly winds from the snowstorm that happened a few days before. The wind was so serve in that part of the land, that every two steps she took, she would be pushed back one.

She entered the Grimshaw Woods, a deep, vast woodland with trees that were hardly alive and nearly blackened. Most people, save for a few hunters, avoided these woods due to the large animals and the fear of it being haunted. It was also so dense that if you didn't know where you were going, you could easily get lost.

Hooting from owls echoed through the woods as Anna strolled through the woods on the path she knew by memory. She halted mid stride when a loud screech from what sounded like a bird in distress nearby. She continued to listen to where it was located, and took off to her left after marking a tree with her sword so she would remember where she was.

Anna followed the distress screeches and hollers and stopped in her tracks when she took in the sight in front of her. Her jaw came unhinged and her eyes were wide.

In a snare trap was a beast 20 feet in length with the head shape and a black beak of an eagle. Its ears were tuffed with fur of a lion, it had icy blue eyes, its front forelegs were silvery grey legs of eagle, and its back legs of a white lion. On its neck to its chest was a thick white mane, it had a 20 foot wingspan, and all the feathers were white and tipped with black. Its tail feathers lay just above its fluffy tail, and its talons were black and razor sharp. A griffin hung upside down by its back leg in the hunter's snare trap, 15 feet above her head.

The griffin struggled relentlessly to reach its snared foot, but the way it was hanging, flying and flapping its wings had done nothing for the beast. Its eyes were wide and it kept calling as it tried to cut the rope with its talons. The griffin soon sensed Anna's presence and it narrowed its eyes, puffed up its chest, and ruffled its feathers. It hissed loudly as it tried to not look vulnerable from its current position.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to help you!" Anna called hoping it would understand, and it appeared it did.

The griffin stopped struggling and looked at her skeptically with its icy blue eyes, unsure whether or not she was telling the truth.

"Now hold still." Anna commanded as she nocked an arrow and drew back, scaring the beast but it kept still.

Anna aimed and released the arrow and it sliced through the thin rope, dropping the griffin, but the beast gracefully flapped its wings and flew into the sky. However, the beast nosed dived and pinned her with its right foreleg and its talons scrapped the metal armor she was wearing as she was pushed into the snow. The griffin had narrow eyes and cool air huffed from its nose, but its eyes un-narrowed and it stepped back, bowing its head and pressed its chest in the snow.

Anna grinned and stepped forward to pet the beast on the head "You're welcome." It chirped happily and leaned into her touch, but huffed as she drew her hand back.

Anna put her longbow back over her torso and began walking back to the path she had marked, but footsteps were heard behind her and every step she took, so did they. Anna turned around and saw the griffin following closely behind her with bright ice blue eyes and the rope was still attached to its foot.

"I guess you're coming with me now, and I must be your mistress?"

The griffin straightened up and raised its head proudly as it shuffled its feet excitedly. When it stood straight it was about 10 feet tall, almost double Anna's height who stood a little over 5 feet tall. It walked over and nuzzled its head in her chest.

The young warrior laughed and scratched the griffin behind the ears. "Alright, but you need a name. How about Ace?"

The griffin chirped and Anna smiled "Ace it is."

Ace knelt to the ground and jerked his head to his back. Anna was hesitant at first, but nodded her head and positioned herself on his neck just in front of his wings, and grabbed a handful of the white fur on Ace's mane.

"Ready!"

Ace tensed his muscles and leaped off the ground with such force that Anna almost fell off. He flapped his wings and the woods below them became smaller as they reached the clouds and Anna looked down in amazement at the world below as they blended in with the clouds.

"This is astounding, Ace!" She exclaimed as she leaned down and stroked his mane "So are you."

They glided above the earth smoothly and breathed in the sight of the world below them. It was truly an outstanding sight to watch the fjords shine every so often because of the sun's rays and the fish that leapt out of them. Anna had noticed below on the ground that the town market looked extremely lively today for some reason. She flew down and landed in a clearing just to the edge of the market. She hopped off Ace and held his reins as they made their way to the market.

Anna couldn't get a word from anyone. Everyone was busy racing across the market as they held their goods and frantically set up shop. She had attempted to ask what the big event was, but she was only brushed away or had her foot run over by a cart. The only people that appeared to be calm was two young boys dressed in rather well made trousers and shirts running about.

The two boys were making their way from place to place excitedly. They appeared to be the same age, but one boy had a much thinner frame then the other boy. They had the same color earthy brown hair, but the bigger one of the boys had light blue eyes compared to the thinner boy's coal black eyes. They both were holding wooden swords as they occasionally sparred each other if they weren't looking at the other goods.

Anna was about to turn her attention away from the boys, when all of a sudden they both had stiffened and dropped their wooden swords simultaneously. Two rough looking men were behind them now and Anna caught the metallic shine of a dagger's blade. The point of the dagger was pressed against their backs as each man gripped the back of their neck. The boys look utterly horrified and their eyes were wide with fear.

The men had quickly begun to lead the boys away somewhere else as they continued to press the dagger against their backs. The man that was controlling the thinner boy had actually drawn blood and it dotted his cream shirt with crimson. Anna hand leaped on top of Ace and flew into the sky for an aerial view because she was going to lose sight of the two boys if she waited any longer.

When the men had led the boys into the forest away from the market, they shoved them to the ground. They tied the boys' hands behind their back as they knelt and Anna could see a visible shake in the thinner boy. The bigger boy looked fearful, but it was obvious he cared more about the other boy than himself. The two men had asked them an inaudible question, but the boys did not answer. One of the men had slapped the bigger boy across the face at the lack of response.

The men had asked again, and Anna could only lip read the word 'money'. This time the boys shook their heads no as they glanced to their pockets and bag. The men had rummaged through their bags and checked their pockets, but came up with nothing. One of the frustrated men now had drawn a sword and made his way to the thinner boy. He placed the sword at the boy's neck and drew back to swing, but as he swung down, a sound of metal against metal had rung.

The surprised man had barely anytime to react before he felt the sword pierce through his chest as he gurgled up blood. Anna decided to leave the man to die suffering once she heard ungraceful and clunky footsteps behind her. She glanced in the reflection of her blade before she spun on her heel and knocked the man away.

The man had picked up his dead companion's sword and began swinging it around wildly. He lunged at Anna, but she sidestepped and elbowed him in between the shoulders. He fell face first in the ground, but he managed to get himself up. His caterpillar like mustache and yellow teeth were mixed with blood and he twisted her wrist into a painful direction. She yelped and kicked him in the shin, but he was suddenly thrown it a boulder head first. The cracking of his skull was sickening, but Ace huffed angrily as he blew through his nose. Anna blinked as she gazed at the irritated beast.

"I had that you know." Anna pouted as she went over to the man and ran her sword through his chest to make sure he was dead.

Anna had forgotten about the boys until Ace had nodded over to their direction. The boys did not appear to be afraid of her, just slightly pale as they glanced back to the dead men. She went up to the men and placed one of the daggers that had an S curved blade in her bag to examine later. She cut the rope from the boys' wrists and they rubbed their wrists as they sighed in relief. They both appeared to be fine, besides the small blood spot on the thinner boy's back and the red mark of the other boy's cheek.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she sheathed her sword in its home and helped the boys off the ground.

"Yes, thank you miss." The larger frame boy had replied politely as he checked the other boy to make sure he was alright.

The thinner boy now got her attention as he tugged on her trouser pant leg. Up close, the boys looked around 6 to 8 years old. They had the same facial structure, so Anna guessed they were brothers. The thinner boy had smiled at her with a set of adorable buck teeth before he hugged her leg.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Anna leaned down and awkwardly hugged the boy back. The other boy had approached soon after and stood besides Olaf. Anna noticed something peculiar about the brothers, but she couldn't quite place it. Olaf had gently shoved his brother forward and he smiled again.

"This is my little brother Marshall. We're twins, but he doesn't like warm hugs."

Anna tried to figure out how Marshall was the younger brother due to the size difference, but she decided not to ponder it too much. She simply grinned as she nodded her head before she called Ace over to her. The brothers were wide eyed with amazement as they took sight of the griffin.

"Would you boys like to have a ride home so you're safe?"

"Yes please!" The exclaimed in unison as they raced over to Ace.

Anna lifted the boys and placed them in front of herself. She gave Ace the go ahead and he took off smoothly into the sky. The boys had pointed right and left at several moments as they passed a market or small woodland. Anna noticed that they had now just entered the capital city, Vinter, and they were approaching the castle.

"Where exactly do you boys live?"

The boys didn't speak for a moment, but Marshall pointed down to the ground "Land right there."

Ace landed right in front of the castle gates. Anna's mouth gaped as she suddenly realized as she looked towards the boys and examined them more closely. She had missed it before, but on their chest was a small sewn in crocus flower to the left over the pocket. The guards at the gates drew their weapons, but before Anna could even say anything, she heard quick footsteps on cobblestone and a powerful regal voice that had a frantic edge to it.

"Olaf, Marshall!"

The boys ran forward and leaped into the young woman's arms. The guards forced Anna down to the ground and restrained Ace as they disarmed her. Anna felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as the point of several sword prodded her neck and back. The strawberry blonde's eyes stared straight at a pair of delicate feet clad in heels. Her eyes trailed upwards and she felt herself freeze by the cold look she was given by cerulean blue eyes.

Their eyes were locked for a few moments and the young woman, who were the boy's older sister, had her pink lips pursed. She was clad elegantly in a Arendelle forest green high collar dress with her platinum blonde hair in a twisted bun. On top of her head was a gold crown elegantly placed amongst her hair. Her skin was an ivory pale and there was a noticeable light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Anna had only seen her once as a child 16 years ago, but those cerulean blue eyes were the same as she remembered and could belong to no other person.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Anna swallowed thickly when turquoise met cold blue once again. '_Fuck._'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright so this chapter 2! I thank everyone who has followed, favorite, and reviewed! Okay, so regarding my reviews:**

**I appreciate everyone who has taken their time to review! I have looked over them and here is what I have to say in response to two of them. **

**Claire Copper: Thank you for being honest and I am so sorry if this has bothered you in anyway! I do not want anyone to be upset that this story may seem like it is going to be like In the Service of the Queen in anyway, and I never meant for that to happen. I paid attention to what you said connected with it and again, I am so sorry! This story has an entirely different plot that will be going off into a different direction, but as of right now, I understand. If I do receive anymore notice that this story is like In the Service of the Queen after chapter 3, then I will discontinue this story so I can revise it so it does not seem that way.**

**Veoviing: Thank you for your review! i do agree that is rough around the edges and a bit too fast paced (I'm not even going to deny that). Since it is an adjusted version of my original story I have had to remove some characters and adjust a few things making it rough. Again, I agree with you on it being too fast paced, but it should slow down if I decide to continue this story because I do not want to rush the romance at all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Familiar Face

Elsa was silent for a few moments as she simply observed Anna. Her cerulean blue eyes traced every little thing about the strawberry blonde as if she was skimming through a book. Elsa gave a slight huff as she appeared to grow rather uninterested in her. She had her head held high as she turned towards one of the men that had a sword held against her neck. Elsa gave a slight nod towards her brothers, and the man sheathed his sword as he went over to the boys to bring them forth.

"Care to explain why you had my brothers with you and why Prince Olaf has a bleeding wound to his back along with an apparent slap mark to Prince Marshall's cheek?" The queen's tone was icy and Anna found herself wincing at the biting tone.

Anna did not respond for a moment as she tried to figure out a way to properly explain herself without digging herself into a deeper hole. The guards had pressed their swords closer to her neck and she resisted the urge to swallow as she tilted her head slightly back.

She cleared her throat "I meant no harm to them. They can explain that to you, your Majesty."

Elsa seemed to be surprised by that. She turned towards her brother's and they nodded their heads in unison. Olaf was the first to move as he seemed to bounce on the balls of his feet with slight excitement. He was smiling widely as he went up to Anna and shushed the swords away from her. The guards took a step back, but their swords were still raised.

"She saved us!" He shouted a little too loudly, but the declaration had everyone's attention now, including the gardeners and the maids who came to see what was going on.

"Is that so? _She_… saved you?" Elsa asked incredulously and Anna found herself feeling slightly offended.

"Yes, these men wanted money from us, but we didn't have any. They were about to kill me and they said something about a 'ransom', whatever that is." Olaf explained with wild hand gestures as he tried to explain it the best he could since he was a child.

Anna watched as Elsa's eyes widened. The platinum blonde had glanced several times over to her before she examined the blood stain on the back of Olaf's shirt. Elsa faced Anna again with an apologetic look in her eyes and her cold glare from before had lessened to a softer gaze.

"My greatest apologies for the misconception. When their carriage had gone missing as well as their guards, I feared they had been taken as hostage, so when you appeared here, I thought it was you asking for a ransom."

Anna did not not say anything, just merely nodded her head in response with a slight upwards twitch of her lips. Ace had visibly calmed and he was in a laying down position rather than before with his neck craned in an awkward position.

"How can I repay you for your bravery?"

Anna glanced around as she thought before staring into cerulean blue eyes again. She shifted in her kneeling position and swallowed "I, uh, would like to be released so I can be on my way, your Majesty. This isn't what I had quite expected as a greeting for returning their highnesses home."

Elsa jolted as she realized she had not called off her guards. Her cheeks turned slightly pink in color as she waved her hand to dismiss the men. They sheathed their swords and returned her items before they departed. One man had yet to move and he stood off to the side as he watched Anna's every move, which made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Chandler, you are dismissed thank you."

He bowed and Anna leaped on Ace's back. She chuckled at the fact on how the guards had 'restrained' Ace, who could have easily lifted them in the air if she had not given him a hidden hand signal. Anna bowed her head to the queen, who was surprised she was leaving so soon, and Ace flew into the sky. She did not think she could handle being there any longer after she was released so no more questions could be asked.

* * *

Anna and Ace flew for hours away from the capital and soon landed in a clearing by a lake, where Anna sat at the shore and observed the water. Ace flew above the water and dove into the crystal clear lake, causing a tidal wave of water to fall onto her.

Anna jumped back as she squeezed her shirt "What the hell?!"

Ace then flew back with 2 large fish caught in between his talons. He dropped one by Anna, puffing up his chest proudly that he caught his mistress a meal. Anna sighed and nodded thanks as she started a fire to cook her share of fish.

"Tomorrow we head off to the capital for the tourney. You can watch if you like from a distance."

Ace chirped and nuzzled Anna, knocking her over. Anna found it slightly amusing that the savage beast of legend could be so affectionate. "Don't jump in and attack someone though. It's a competition and I won't be killed."

After their dinner, Ace laid down next to Anna and she rested against his side where he wrapped around her protectively. Against Ace's warmth, she fell into a comfortable sleep, and the pair slept the night away.

Anna woke to light filling her vision and she squinted her eyes. She looked to the sun for its position and shot upwards, alarming Ace.

"It's already a couple hours past noon! I have to sign up for the tourney!" Anna said as she threw herself in the lake to bathe. After she bathed, washed her clothes, dressed, she hopped on Ace's back and the began their trip to the capital.

Anna ran her fingers through the clouds feeling the vapor, smiling at the feeling. She leaned back slightly as she enjoyed the flight to the capital city of Arendelle. They arrived in Vinter in an hour and Anna sent Ace off from people's sight for his safety, after a bit of reluctance from the beast, and she walked to the sign up area.

Chandler watched each one of the contestants sign up for the tourney, and one in particular caught his eye. A knight, clad in full armor with his face unseen, even his eyes were shadowed over. The knight was small in height, about the size of his queen. He looked closer at the knight's armor and saw the 4 puncture holes and scrapes, unaware it was from the griffin, on the knight's breastplate. The unknown knight walked over to him for a sign up.

"What's your name, Sir?"

"No name, just the Mystery Knight of Arendelle." The voice boomed from the helm.

A smile formed on his lips "Well, we all like a good mystery now don't we?"

The knight nodded and handed him the sack of money for the entry fee, before departing in the opposite direction. Chandler left his companion to finish the other contestants, before walking to the castle to inform his queen, who was located in her study. She spent most of her days there since her parents were killed by a group of assassins. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in."

Elsa looked surprised to see Chandler. "Hello Captain, to what do I owe the visit?"

Chandler gave a slight bow "Your Majesty, I know I should abide by the rules, but there is a mystery contestant. I wanted to inform you so there would be no troubles later."

The young queen gave a soft smile "That is alright with me, just make sure he is no threat."

Chandler bowed and left as he couldn't help but feel the knight was familiar in a sense. He simply shook his head from the thought as he went to the courtyard.

Anna walked back to the clearing and sat besides Ace, "Well, all signed up, better get our rest for the big day tomorrow."

Anna nestled herself against Ace, and even though she was still wide awake, she spoke to Cedric. Her heart ached as she missed her father figure dearly.

* * *

Anna woke as dawn was just beginning to show, and she patted Ace on the head.

"Be good while I'm gone, you can see the arena from the treetops. It will start soon, but I have to get my blade sharpened."

Ace watched his mistress go and he flew to the treetops. The trees caved in under his weight, and he observed her journey to the town.

Anna entered the blacksmith shop she came to regularly when she visited town. She saw the blacksmith hammer a red hot sword on an anvil. He scratched his long black beard as he observed his work and rubbed the sweat off of his muscular arms and bald head. He jerked his head up when a familiar voice called his name.

"Butch! I need my sword to have a quick service if you could." Anna asked through her helm.

"Hello lass, and aye I can, hand her over." Butch said as he held out a large mitt to take the sword.

Butch looked back up as he cleaned the sword and frowned as he saw her breastplate "What the hell happened to your armor?"

Anna was examining a few helms before she glanced down at her chest. She stuck her finger in one of the holes as she smiled a bit with a chuckle. "My pet griffin, I saved him and this is how he thanked me. Oh that reminds me, can you make him a saddle and reins? I should have enough coin for it."

"A griffin? If anyone other than you told me that, I would have sent 'em out of my shop, but knowing you I should have guessed. I should have it ready after you complete the tourney."

Anna stood straight "I never said I was participating in a tourney."

Butch gave a hearty laugh as handed her back her serviced blade "Aye you didn't, by why the hell else would you be here? Free of charge for today, but just don't get yourself killed. Also take this suit of armor I had saved for your birthday, but you decided to arrive early."

Anna carefully exchanged her old armor for the new one. It was really perfect timing for such the occasion. If someone ran their sword through the hole in her armor, she would be done for. Also, as she thought about it, her armor might be recognized by the Arendelle royals. It was truly a magnificent piece of armor with a darker plates that almost looked black. It was a dark silver color and the helm was like her other one in style that was rounded at the top and two horizontal slits for sight. It was overall a simple suit of armor with no fancy designs on it, but she did not mind.

Anna placed on her suit of armor and was surprised that it was actually slightly lighter than her other armor. She grabbed her sword from him and began testing out the flexibility and mobility of the armor and it was just like her other one so she did not have to worry about the drag of the suit while competing.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you for it?"

Butch gave her a light shove on the shoulder "Consider it an early birthday gift and a good luck gift for the tourney. Although, I know you might be in here after the competition to have a new set made."

Anna punched him in the arm playfully and nodded before she left. She walked to the arena, that was now cleared of snow, and sat off to the side as people began to file into the stands. The young warrior turned around and look towards to the treetops and saw Ace sitting there, watching her. She waved her hand and the griffin let out a large call that the entire kingdom probably heard, but no one had reacted. She watched as the young queen, the two princes, and her advisers sat in the grandstand, accompanied by several other royal members. Her breath hitched as she saw the old king that she has seen once before.

King Otis of the Southern Isles.

Anna quickly scanned the group of contestants and saw Prince Hans, clad in a strange green plated armor with a 5 foot longsword. The same smug look was still plastered on his face, but she smirked when she saw that his nose was slightly crooked from the punch she gave him 10 years ago. His skin was slightly tanner than it had been since he lived in the south, but he did look mature and he was indeed handsome; however, his olive green eyes were venomous. A wedding band was on his ring finger, and Anna remembered hearing news that all of his brothers were married within other kingdoms and were now first in line for the throne if they had not already taken it. Hans was actually crown prince in his own home kingdom after the previous crown prince had passed with his wife.

"Welcome everyone! The fight continues until a hit is landed to the head or chest, or until the opponent yields. Let us begin with the Mystery Knight of Arendelle and Crown Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Chandler announced in a near shout.

Anna gritted her teeth and walked into the middle of the arena where Hans was waiting. He held out his hand and she didn't take it, instead she drew her sword. She shook her shoulders and she prepared herself for the competition with Hans.

"Well, I see you're not one for sportsmanship, but rather for fighting." Hans said as he drew his sword.

Anna smirked within her helm '_I'm going to thoroughly enjoy this.'_

"Begin!"

Hans lunged at Anna, but she scoffed at his impatient move and improper stance, and sidestepped with ease. Using the hilt of her sword, she jammed it in between his shoulder blades. Hans fell face first in the dirt and she easily could have won the match right there, but she kicked his side for him to get up. Hans slashed his sword down onto her, and she blocked it, while using her weight to push him back. She then used the flat of her blade and slammed him on the side of his head, almost knocking him unconscious if she used anymore force.

"End of match! Winner Mystery Knight of Arendelle!"

The crowd cheered and Hans trudged away to the grandstand as he held his head. His father was glaring at his son with a disappointed look across his face. Hans glared at Anna and she saw him speak to his knights that were also competing. Anna soon raised her sword to the royal siblings. The queen nodded her head with a small smile, but Olaf and Marshall had waved their hands excitedly before the queen scolded them.

Anna sat down and watched a few more matches before her name was called again. She stood up straight as she made drew her sword from the scabbard.

"Mystery Knight of Arendelle and Sir Andrew of the Westdale!"

She walked to the middle and grasped his forearm. He wielded a spear instead of a usual sword or poleaxe.

"Begin!"

Sir Andrew thrust his spear forward and Anna parried it, judging the openings. He had a better reach, but if he was on the defensive, he would have trouble. He went for a jab at her side and she quickly dodge it, knocking the spear slightly to the left to create an opening. Anna lunged at the opening, but he used the end of the spear to slam her back, causing her to stumble forward. She heard his footsteps approaching and quickly turned, catching the spear just in time. Anna pushed him back and drew her sword down on him, and in turn he raised up his spear. The sound of wood cracking and splintering sounded in the arena and Sir Andrew now held a part of the spear in each hand with wide eyes. Anna jumped forward and pressed the point of her sword to his neck.

"I yield!" He announced with raised hands.

Anna sheathed her sword and observed 6 more matches, and she only had this one left before she would one left before she would enter the finals. She already had a feeling who she would be facing if she did win. Sir Oron of the Southern Isles, otherwise known as Beast. He was all brute strength and nothing else. He stood at 7 feet tall and had a 6 foot longsword, twice as big as her 3 foot broadsword. He basically destroyed his competition, having some carried out from the arena.

"Mystery Knight of Arendelle and Sir Benson of Evon!"

Anna recognized this name, but couldn't quite fully place it.

"Begin!"

Sir Benson looked at his opponent surprised. "I must say your stance looks familiar to my father's, perhaps you knew him? His name was Sir Cedric." He said in between slashes.

Anna halted her actions and looked at the knight in front of her. She whimpered when she looked into the same shade of green eyes that were like Cedric's. A swift kick to her gut sent her sprawling in the dirt and she sat up as her heart clenched painfully in her chest as she looked into Cedric's son's eyes. Cedric's voice then rang in her head. '_Do not let your opponent's words affect you, just tune it out. If you don't, you're as good as dead.'_

Anna shook her head and sprung up from her position and caught his blade as he forced it down onto her. She pivoted and shoved him in the shoulder, making him stumble but not fall. Metal clashed against metal and Camilla quickly noticed Sir Benson was tiring quickly. Sir Benson's blade sliced at her side and at this point she wish she had her shield with her, but it had been stolen not too long ago. She sliced at his hand, causing him to yelp out in pain and drop the sword. Anna kicked the sword away and pointed the sword to his Adam's apple.

"Yield." Anna commanded with a firm voice.

"I yield."

Anna was still panting when she walked over to her tent as they called the final match. "Mystery Knight of Arendelle and Sir Oron of the Southern Isles."

Anna watched Beast go into the arena and her heart stopped. He was now wielding a poleaxe instead of his longsword. She observed him using the sword and figured out how to beat him if she had gotten her opening, but a poleaxe was a different story since it basically combined 3 weapons in one. Anna swung her longbow over her torso and attached a quiver with 5 arrows to her belt before walking to the center where Beast awaited, poleaxe crossed over his chest in a ready position. She took one last look at Ace, who was shuffling in his spot, and she raised her sword to the queen and her siblings. She offered her arm to Beast before they began, but he took a step back.

Elsa, Olaf, and Marshall watched with some worry as the mystery competitor stepped up to his opponent known as Beast. Elsa bit her lip slightly as she sat. Beast towered over his opponent and all the knight had was a small sword and a longbow. Beast had shown himself to be truly savage, causing almost all of his opponents to be dragged off the field. Olaf had tugged at the end of her dress, and he looked at his older sister with bright eyes.

"The Mystery Knight is going to win." Elsa smiled at her brother as he had sensed her worry and Marshall grinned, but a throat was cleared loudly and the trio turned to Prince Hans.

"I highly doubt that he will, Sir Oron is my best knight and served a great purpose in the war between my kingdom and Evon all those years ago."

"I see, but my opinion remains. I know the war lasted for a year, but it abruptly stopped without an explanation, why is that?" Elsa inquired.

Hans frowned "A betrothal to Crown Princess of Evon, but she disappeared and never returned, so as a compromise for her disappearance, we ended it so they had time to mourn. Besides, I married to Princess Lily, who is a real princess."

Elsa raised an eyebrow "What made the Princess of Evon a false princess?"

Hans snorted "She was barbaric, she had beauty but no class."

Any retort she had for the prince was cut off when Chandler announced "Begin!"

Beast swung the pole axe violently and Anna jumped back, hearing an audible _whoosh_ as it sliced through the air, inches from her chest. Beast quickly pivoted and used the end of the pole to slam it into the back of her legs, knocking her straight to the ground on her back. She quickly used her sword and stabbed it through his foot, causing him to bellow out in agony. He used the hammer of his poleaxe and bashed it straight out into her gut, making a large dent in the plate of her new armor.

Anna stood up and raised with her sword her left hand, but not dominant hand, and Beast brought the flat of the spear down on on her wrist and she felt the familiar pain and crack of bone from a broken bone which she has experienced before. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and quickly switched her sword hand and attempted to make an opening for herself if she could get close enough.

"You are weak, and you remind me of a knight I fought in battle before I disposed of him. He had a similar sword to yours, with the same blade. Of course he was greater than you, and I do have to admit he put up quite a fight before I pushed him of that cliff. Perhaps you know him, you fought his son the last match."

"You bastard!" Anna saw red and her muscles tensed as she clenched her jaw. She was determined to win this match to avenge Cedric.

"I take it you knew him then." He sneered.

She gave a swift swipe to his left and dashed for his right. He had brute strength, but for what Anna lacked in strength, she made up for with agility. She lunged at the opening and drew back her sword. With the flat of her blade, she smacked it in the center of his chest. A loud _clank_ sounded in the arena.

"End of Match! Winner Mystery Knight of Arendelle!"

However, to Beast, the match was not over. He came rushing towards Anna, who was bent over panting heavily. She looked and her eyes widen with fear as he brought the hammer of the poleaxe down on her shoulder blades, just above her longbow. Elsa, Olaf, Marshall, and her advisers stood up to the end of the grandstand with bewildered looks on their faces. Olaf and Marshall clutched at their sister's legs with pale faces.

"What is he doing? The match is over, he is going to kill him!" One of the advisers shouted.

Elsa looked back at Hans, who was sneering and had his hands folded in his lap like nothing was happening. Guards ran to the field, but stopped, not wanting to get a taste of Beast's rage.

Anna went face first in the dirt and swiftly got up as she drew her sword. Beast knocked it out of her hand with a swipe of the axe, and he kicked her straight in the chest, sending her back in the dirt. Anna quickly grabbed her longbow and cracked him over his head with it, causing him to almost fall over and a cut to the side of his head. She reached for an arrow, but gasped as she saw the arrows had fallen out of the quiver, now scattered all over the arena.

In her search for arrows, Beast gave a right hook to the side of her face, knocking her helm off causing it to roll in the dirt and onto the light snow that remained on the edge. Her pigtails of vibrant strawberry blonde hair that cascaded down her back, her lightly tan skin with the long scar on her cheek, and turquoise eyes were exposed to the crowd.

"A woman!" Some shouted in disbelief.

Elsa's, and everyone's around her, jaw dropped at the sight that the Mystery Knight is a woman. Olaf and Marshall gazed at each other with disbelief and realization, and when they glanced towards their sister, she too had the same expression etched on her face. Hans was just as surprised as he stood from his seat.

Beast pressed his left foot on her chest and used his right foot to kick her bow away as she was held down. He used the end of the pole axe to hit her head, causing blood to gush from her nose and blood to pool in her mouth. She turned her head and spat out a large amount of blood, yet she was surprised she did not lose a tooth, and used one of her hands to wipe her mouth. He stepped on her broken left wrist and twisted it in the dirt, causing Anna to let out an ear-splitting scream.

"Stop him before he kills her!" Elsa commanded, but none of the guards moved, fearful of them being in the same place as her. Elsa blanched as Beast raised the poleaxe and drew it down, but a powerful gust of wind almost knocked everyone in the grandstand over.

Beast slammed his foot down on her chest, crushing her armor against her to where she almost couldn't breath. He raised the poleaxe and shoved the spear into her left shoulder, where it tore through her armor, muscle, and straight into the dirt. Anna let out a strangled cry as her shoulder and chest surged with pain, but the weight on her was released and she caught a flash of white and black.

The poleaxe held her to the ground, but she turned her head and saw Ace standing in front of her protectively with Beast's dead body on the ground. His body was ripped in two and spread across the field. She tore the poleaxe from her shoulder and rolled on her right side while her eyes screwed shut with tears falling from them, and her mouth open in a silent scream as blood pooled around her. She felt 2 small pairs of gloved hands cupping her cheeks, and she opened her eyes to see Prince Olaf and Prince Marshall there with frightened expressions in their eyes and Queen Elsa walking quickly over to them. Ace wrapped himself around her, nudging her side for comfort.

Anna's eyes were clouded with pain and she clutched her broken wrist to her chest, while Ace rested his head above hers. Her vision became blurry and her ears rang as she could only see Elsa's mouth moving while she spoke before her vision went black and her world became silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry this took awhile, but I was trying to figure out what exactly I should keep and remove from my original story. This chapter is mainly a filler, but there is some key things within it that will foreshadow somethings later on. This chapter will show a little bit more of Anna's personality and Elsa's, but don't worry, Elsa will warm up eventually! Hopefully I can post the next chapter before New Years, but it's not a promise. Thank you all for your reviews and everything! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

Anna woke up to light filling her vision from the curtains, and warmth from Ace's body and the bed she was in. She wondered how the hell Ace made it into the room and why he was in her room. Anna paused.

She didn't have a room.

Anna shot straight up and then gasped in pain as she grabbed her bandaged shoulder.

"Son of a whore!" She cursed as she screwed her eyes shut as she fell back on the bed.

A person in the room cleared their throat loudly. Anna looked around and saw the 25 year old queen with her hands over Olaf's ears while the Marshall covered his.

The young warrior blushed and covered her mouth "Sorry, your Majesty. Where am I and how did you get Ace in here?"

"You are in the castle, I had them bring you to a room when you fell unconscious. You've been asleep for 5 weeks if you can believe it. Spring had started. As for Ace, he squeezed himself in."

"Oh, that explains that, thank you your Majesty." Anna blinked "Wait! 5 weeks and a castle room?!"

"Yes, you were hurt pretty badly by Sir Oron. Your wrist was fractured and sprained, but since you have been on complete rest, the physician deemed it healed yesterday. You had developed an infection in your shoulder and that had caused you to be asleep for so long as well as your complete exhaustion. As for the castle room, I thought it be more comfortable for you while you heal, unless you'd prefer something else?"

"It's perfect thank you, I haven't seen a room like this in a long time, but I think you should have your guest room back and I should leave. Thank you for your kind service, your Majesty."

The queen raised an eyebrow "A long time? Have you been in a castle before, and where is your home then, I can arrange a carriage to take you."

"I have been inside one before when I was small, and I don't have a home, your Majesty. I travel around, and sleep in the alleyways or tavern attics." Elsa was surprised that she was not ashamed of that, but due to her silence, Anna had realized her mistake and shrunk down in the bed.

"What you your name?"

"Anna, your Majesty." She murmured.

"Well, Anna, can I ask a question?" Anna nodded to the queen.

"How long have you been without a real home?"

Anna sighed "Since I was 12, so about 10 years. I stayed with a guild for awhile, but it wasn't my home, just shelter for the night, your Majesty. Also, as you may already know, I am no knight."

The room was silent for a moment, not even the children made a sound. The queen seemed lost in thought, while Anna looked anywhere but her.

"Marshall, Olaf, and everyone else, could you please leave us?" Elsa said calmly, and everyone obeyed.

Elsa watched as Anna shifted uncomfortably and leaned back into Ace.

"Thank you."

Anna looked confused "For what your Majesty?"

"For rescuing my siblings when they were captured due to the inadequacy of my guards."

"Oh, well it was the right thing to do, your Majesty."

Elsa hummed thoughtfully. "Yes it was, I can offer you a place to stay in the castle for as long as you'd like, but Ace will have to stay in the stables."

Anna went limp and nodded dumbly and bowed her head. Ace gave a slight huff of disagreement "T-Thank you, your Majesty."

"What happened to your family that caused you to be alone when you were 12?" The question was so out of the blue, that is caught Anna by surprise.

A dark and pained look crossed her face and she looked away. "Please leave."

Elsa looked at her with surprised cerulean blue eyes "I beg your pardon?"

Anna had no right to asked the queen this, but she did. "Leave, please, just leave me alone."

Elsa frowned, not understanding why Anna was acting like this. "I just wanted to know why you were alone at-"

"_I SAID LEAVE_!" Anna shouted, not looking at her.

"Fine then, I will be in my study." She said coldly before shutting the door behind her as she left.

Anna sighed, she had no right to be angry with the queen, but questions about her family she hated the most. She had no family at all in her life, except Cedric, and after he was killed, she was lost. Sure she had her biological family, but they never supported her or loved her like a real daughter because of her dreams. She was not angry at the queen, but angry at the question because it brought the unfairness of the world back in her face.

She rose from her bed and gritted her teeth as her body ached horribly. She went over to Ace and put a hand on his side for support. She fell forward suddenly, but Ace was there to catch her by using his head as a landing spot. He nudged her upwards and walked her with her slowly around the around the room. She noticed the large window was open and figured that is how he got in the room. She nudged him towards the window and she watched as he flew upward and tucked his wings in as he wiggled through the gap that was slightly too small for him.

Anna felt like she was an elder for a moment. Her limbs felt so heavy and so unused that she had to try and stretch for a moment. Her joints popped and she sighed in relief at the feeling, but as she twirled her wrists, she yelped. Her bone in her left wrist may have been healed, but it was still black and blue. She frowned that she could not fully twirl her wrist because it was so stiff, meaning that it had a good chance of limiting her range of movement for a long time.

When she changed out of her tunic, she looked over her shoulder. She unbandaged it to have a good look at it herself and was surprised that it wasn't as bad as she seemed judging by the pain before. She also realized she had gotten quite lucky. The wound was only about 3 inches in length and about a quarter of an inch thick. It was located right above her collarbone near her neck, but the spear managed to just miss the major veins and arteries and not embedded into her shoulder blade. She glanced around the best she could to the back of her shoulder and the wound was slightly smaller in length since the spear widened as it got to the base. It was still red from the previous infection, but it seemed to be healing nicely now.

Her rib cage was bruised still after 5 weeks, but it was a yellow color now. There was bruising from her shoulder to the front of her chest. She was actually glad that she had new armor on because even if it caved in under Beast's weight, the one she had previously had the holes in it and the excess metal from the edges could have caused even more damage. She dressed and tried to figure out what to do.

There was one thing Anna craved right now and that was a drink at the tavern. It wouldn't numb her physical pain, but it numb her emotional pain somewhat. Besides she always loved a challenge of facing other men in drinking contests. She slowly placed on her boots with a little bit of struggle and walked slowly to the tavern about a few minute walk from the castle. She gritted her teeth in pain the entire way.

* * *

Chandler walked in the town's tavern and saw a familiar woman sitting at a table with 4 empty mugs around her. There were a few men in front of her with about 3 mugs each as they kept downing the ale. She was gulping the ale down as fast as she could and she was taunting the men to keep up with her. Chandler handed the bartender a couple coins and took his pint of ale and sat in the open spot beside Anna.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he observed the drinking contest.

Anna took a large breath of air and place the empty mug down in front of her. "Having a wager with these good men here on who is fit enough to drink the most. They can hardly keep up with me!"

The men glared at her and she laughed "Come now, if you weren't too busy glaring at me, then maybe you could keep up. I'm not even drinking right now and I'm still winning this! You two have the drinking capability of the 10 year olds in the Gash Guild!"

The men growled at her as they slammed their knives into the tabletop "Watch your mouth girl before we caught out your tongue."

Chandler stood and he handed the men a few coins for their troubles to get them to leave. They placed the coins in their pockets before leaving the establishment. Anna slammed her mug down on the table so hard, it caused many people to jump.

"Five, I win! Come on Chandler, let's have a go on who can drink more!"

He shook his head and watched as she teetered in place. "This is ridiculous, I think you've had enough to drink. It's time you go home and rest before you pass out."

Anna hiccuped and wobbled in placed as she nearly fell over "You know… you sound just like my father… but then again, he didn't like me much. He just acted like he cared."

"Anna, why are you even here? You are suppose to be resting."

"Psh, it's always fun to have wager and why would I want to be within limits of a queen that I had a disagreement with?"

"What was the disagreement about?"

"She asked me things I did not want to answer. I was uncomfortable with her invading my space."

"She is your queen, you have to answer her if she asks something of you."

Anna laughed at that "Being queen is being no different from any other person. You just have inherited something that someone had earned long ago. She did not earn it, her ancestors did. To have something, you should earn it rather than have it given to you. You for example, you earned your title as Captain of the Guard. She may have the majority of the kingdom's support on her rule, but that does not mean everyone. So why should I answer a personal question that is asked to me by a person I barely even know who just has a title of empowerment they did not earn themselves?"

Chandler paused for a moment as he took those words in. He placed a hand on his sword "You do realize that what you are saying could be held against you for treason. Is there something you are hiding that you feel like none of use should know?"

Anna merely chuckled as she glanced down at his sword that was partially unsheathed. She may not have her sword with her, but she surely wasn't afraid. "Such a loyal knight you are Captain, but do put that sword away. I meant nothing against the queen, but that is simply my opinion. Also, people with nothing to hide don't usually feel the need to say that they are hiding something. If you mean that no one in my life supported me in anything I do except for one person, and he was killed soon after counts as something to hide then I guess I am, but I just told you so it doesn't anymore."

Chandler observed the young woman in front of him for a few moments. He noticed how her voice went from such a teasing tone to one that grew solemn. There was such an unmistakable pain in her eyes as she spoke that it was hard to miss. He understood why she did not like to speak about such thing and he guessed that if she was sober, she wouldn't have told him that.

Anna went to stand up from her chair, but she had fallen over since she was so off balance. She began cursing as she held her shoulder for just a moment and flexed her wrist right after. How she even managed to walk or deal with such pain was beyond Chandler, but he supposed that she just did not want to feel vulnerable. She went to stand up again, but she was so off balance that she nearly fell again. Chandler placed one arm against her back and another underneath her legs as he picked her up. Anna went limp and rested her head against his chest as she mumbled a thank you.

When Chandler arrived at the castle, he noticed the young woman was asleep. He shook his head as he noticed her soft snores and he walked within the gates of the castle.

Elsa looked through her window in her study, and saw Chandler walking through the gates with a woman in his arms. She went down to the foyer and looked closer and saw it was Anna.

"Just put her in her room."

Chandler turned and bowed his head to the queen. "I heard you had a disagreement with her, your Majesty."

Elsa frowned as she crinkled her nose as she detected the smell of alcohol "Yes, and I do not appreciate her being drunk when Marshall and Olaf are around."

"Your Majesty, I can explain why."

"No, I do not want to hear it. Just take her to her room, Chandler." Chandler nodded and after he placed Anna in her room, he sighed and left.

* * *

Anna awoke the next morning with a massive headache, and it got worse when knocking was heard on the door. She knew that was the wake up call.

"Yes?"

"Miss Anna, breakfast is ready in the dining hall." The voice that spoke sounded familiar to her.

"Okay, thank you."

"Miss, may I come in?" The male servant's voice asked.

"Yes."

A portly older gentleman walked in and he had short red hair, but he was bald at the top of his head. He had soft green eyes and he was dressed in a forest green and purple servant's suit that had the Arendelle's sigil of a gold crocus on the jacket. He closed the door, gave a soft smile, and bowed. Anna was playing with the hem of her shirt when he walked in.

"Hello Princess Anna, it has been quite a long time."

Anna snapped her attention to the servant and her mouth gaped "Kai?"

"Yes, your highness."

Kai and his wife were servants at the castle in Evon when Anna lived there before she left. They helped raised her, and she loved them and considered them part family, but they never knew of her dreams because she was too afraid to tell them in case they would disagree. She had begun to pull away from them right after she turned 7 because they wanted things done like her parents.

Anna waved a dismissive hand "No more of that, I am not a princess anymore, just Anna. How did you recognize me? It's been 10 years."

"That it has, and I saw that scar right by your ear that you got when you were 5 and you were running through the palace halls and tripped, hitting the corner of a table. I wouldn't have seen it due to your hair, but when they carried you in, it was shown. Also, I recently heard that your name is Anna, and even though it is a common name, you have the most unique turquoise eyes that are hard to forget."

She smiled and touched the scar by her left ear. "Yes, I remember that, your wife, Gerda, found me and carried me to the physician. Why did you leave and did Gerda come with you?"

Kai pursed his lips. "After you disappeared, everybody grieved, including Gerda and I. We couldn't bear working there when you left because you brought such life to the palace. The king and queen understood and sent us on our way, so we ended up here."

"Mother and Father?" Anna whispered.

"Yes, they missed you dearly. I will leave you now to get dressed for breakfast, and I will escort you to the dining hall."

"Kai? Can you please not tell anyone who I really am?"

Kai smiled and bowed his head "Of course, Miss Anna."

Anna dressed in her blue tunic, black breeches, and black boots. She braided her hair in two pigtails by memory and ignored the mirror, not wanting to look at her reflection. She hadn't had a good look at her reflection in 10 years, why start now? She thought.

She walked out into the hall where Kai was waiting and he grinned. "You look beautiful today, shall we?" He gestured down the hall.

They walked through many different corridors, and ended up at a large set of intricately painted double doors. Kai pushed them open and both of them walked through where a long table with different pastries, fruits, eggs, and ham were laid out. Maids were arranging some of the food and at the head of the table sat the queen and to her left and right was Marshall and Olaf.

The princes looked at her with excited coal black and light blue eyes and grins, while the queen looked at her with pursed lips and a deeper shade of cerulean blue eyes that were cold and impassive. Anna winced as she remembered yesterday, and she messily wiped her bangs to the opposite side than usual, exposing her scar by her ear. She opened her mouth the apologize for yesterday, but a loud crash and shattering of plates cut her off and caused everyone to jump.

Anna looked to her right where the crash came from and saw a short older woman dressed in the forest green and purple maid's dress that had the gold crocus above her left breast with long brown and gray hair in a bun, her skin slightly wrinkled skin from age, and teary brown eyes. Gerda.

Gerda's jaw was unhinged as her eyes welled with tears and several broken plates lay at her feet in shards. She ran towards Anna and wrapped her thin arms around her body and began to cry in Anna's chest. Anna stiffened for a moment, but carefully wrapped her strong arms around Gerda and patted her back. She rested her head on the woman's hair, and smiled.

"Hello, Gerda." Anna said softly, but that caused Gerda to cry louder because Anna did not forget her. Anna never could since Gerda had practically raised her since her parents were so busy.

"It's so good to see you again, Anna." Gerda whispered.

"Nice to see you too, Gerda."

Gerda backed up, and began wiping her eyes. They both turned to their sovereign and blushed. Anna gave a deep bow and Gerda curtsied. Kai quickly whispered in his wife's ear and she nodded.

"Sorry, your Majesty." Gerda said as she reached down to pick up the plates.

Elsa did not know what the make of the situation, so she just simply nodded and looked towards Anna who was scratching the back of her neck as she sat down besides Olaf.

Anna watched as Olaf looked at his plate of eggs with disgust. Marshall looked at the plate with disgust as well, but he still forced himself to eat the eggs. She tapped Olaf on the shoulder and he looked at her with curiosity as Anna shoveled a forkful of eggs in her mouth with a smile, and encouraged him to follow, which Olaf did with some hesitation. Olaf grimaced as swallowed.

"I hate eating unborn chickens." Olaf grumbled.

Anna dropped her fork and busted out into a fit of laughter since she had never heard such a thing. She put her right elbow on the table and held her head in her hand. Gerda frowned at the horrible table manners and smacked Anna on the back of the head like she always did when she didn't act like a lady. Anna stopped laughing and held the back of her head.

"Ow! Gerda, I'm not a child anymore!" Anna whined.

"Well you're acting like one, now eat like a lady." Gerda said sternly as she frowned.

Anna winced at the tone and sat straighter "Yes, Gerda."

Marshall and Olaf laughed when she gave in, but Elsa raised an eyebrow at the interaction. "I take it that you two have met before?"

Anna nodded and spoke carefully "Yes, your Majesty, when I visited a castle before when I was small."

Elsa nodded, but something felt off with that answer, but Anna interrupted her thoughts.

"I'd also like to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

Elsa's blue eyes grew dark and she stood up from her seat. "I will be in my study." And with that she exited the dining hall.

Anna was surprised that so much… dislike could go into a person's eyes at once. It wasn't exactly hate, but if she had said the wrong thing again, she knew it would be that without a doubt. Anna simply sighed as she wiped a hand over her face. This was going to be one hell of a stay in the castle.

* * *

The next week, Elsa was startled from her thoughts as she heard shouting and running from the hall. She stood and opened the door to her study and she saw Anna carrying both of her siblings. Marshall was on her shoulders and Olaf was on her waist as she ran down the hall. In her left arm was a basket of pastries and the twins had chocolates in their grasp.

"You get back here!" The short and portly chef, Louie, bellowed as he chased after them. The head chef followed leisurely behind at a slower pace with a few pastries in hand.

"Run, Anna! Hurry!" Marshall shouted gleefully as Olaf laughed in delight.

Anna was ahead and she took a left down the hall and shut the door. Elsa had knew exactly where she had went, but the chef did not. She halted his running and he took a deep breath as he bowed and when the head chef came besides him and he bowed as well.

"Louie, I will handle it, thank you. I am sorry for my siblings' actions."

Louie huffed "It is not the princes I am upset about, your Majesty, it is that damn girl staying the castle. Your siblings come in once in a while to politely ask for some chocolate, but she is often coming in with them to steal them from the pan!"

Elsa heard some giggles of the maids before they returned to their duties. She dismissed Louie, and before the head chef left, he handed his queen the dish of a few pastries.

"Here, your Majesty, since your siblings are having some, why do you not have some yourself?"

Elsa smiled "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur bowed and then leaned closer "Just between us, the princes come in more often to the kitchen than you think. They just think I do not see them. Have a good day, my queen."

The young queen smiled slightly, but once the chef left, she frowned as she strode over to Marshall's bedroom. She did not knock on the door, but as it opened she saw the guilty party. The three of them were sitting on the young prince's bed eating baked goods. Elsa cleared her throat loudly and she slowly walked towards the trio.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Elsa almost chortled at the sight of startled faces. They blanched and stopped mid chew as they slowly placed the treats down behind them like she would not be able to see it. The three swallowed thickly with an audible gulp and they all had an expression that could be compared to a dog that had been caught doing something they were not suppose to.

"N-Nothing, Elsa." Olaf said innocently.

Elsa hummed and then turned her attention to Anna. The young warrior's eyes widened slightly as she wiped the chocolate from her mouth. Elsa had a scowl on her face as she faced Anna and the woman visibly shrunk back.

"Marshall, Olaf, I will speak with you later. Anna, come with me."

Anna slowly followed her queen into her study. Right as the door shut, Anna dropped to one knee with her head bowed in the center of the room. Elsa circled her as she thought as if she was a predator herding its prey. With each circle around her, the strawberry blonde haired woman grew increasingly nervous.

"What exactly were you doing?"

Anna gulped "W-We were getting pastries and chocolates from the kitchen. Prince Marshall and Prince Olaf had desired some sweets. I am sorry for the inconvenience, your Majesty."

"I noticed. I have also heard from one of my chefs that this is not the first time you have done this."

Anna could feel beads of sweat form on her forehead. "He was not lying, your Majesty. I have been in there a couple of times."

Elsa stopped in front of her and Anna's eyes slowly met cerulean blue that were impassive. Anna knew those eyes from her time with her parents when a trial was held. Those were the eyes that showed nothing of what they were feeling and exposed nothing of what was going to come. This may have been over something so little, but the way Elsa was carrying herself acted like Anna was being tried for murder.

Elsa slowly leaned down and she bore her eyes into Anna's turquoise ones. For a young woman who had faced many dangers in her life and killed just as many, if more, men, nothing could compare to this. She had to admit one thing.

She was pretty damn frightened.

"Do not let it happen again. You are a guest in my castle and you act like you are an undisciplined child. When you are prepared to leave, you can go on your own time, or unless I say otherwise. You are dismissed and I expect you at dinner this evening." The queen addressed without any emotion.

Anna felt like a dog with its tail in between its legs; she had never left a room so quickly. Before she left, she could not help but take a quick glance back at Elsa. The platinum blonde had gently placed herself back at her writing desk to finish her paperwork.

When dinner had come, the strawberry blonde had not said a word the entire time; nonetheless any eye contact. Elsa had to admit she was not surprised due to the conversation that they had earlier. Even the twins were quiet, but still tried to get Anna's attention before they were scolded by their sister. After Anna was excused, Elsa couldn't help but smirk at how quickly she had left, and Anna almost spilled her wine in the process of standing from her seat.

The queen returned to her study after dinner to continue her paper work. Commotion was heard in the courtyard and she slammed her quill pen down with irritation as she rubbed her temples. Her knights were often quiet as they sparred, and it usually bothered her as she tried to concentrate if they were rowdy. However, Elsa was still rather curious at what is causing their commotion. She took a quick glance out the window and began her journey to the courtyard.

* * *

**A/N: Also, I have another story I have written about 4 months ago that I was wondering if you guys (and girls) wanted to read? The basic summary is: Elsa is a Marine that has just returned home after about 6 years from boot camp and several tours of duty. When she returns home she encounters someone she had promised never to leave behind but she had. Anna.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, this is not an update!**

**I will be taking a long break from updating. I will not be taking a break from this story because I need to adjust it and plan it out. Since it is an adjusted version of my original story (which is why Anna may seem OOC at times) , I have to figure out what I can keep and what I can not. I thought I had this covered, but when I looked back on it, it wouldn't make sense in the future. To save the confusion, I have to redo it. **

**Thank you for all the followers, reviews and favorites!**


End file.
